


In A Darker Timeline

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Art, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor





	In A Darker Timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).




End file.
